Frozen Heart
by Xadkarius
Summary: Warriors love to fight. And warriors love a good challenge. What happens when two such warriors fall in love? NOT GAY. RELAX. Sej x Dar. DLDR(Don't like don't read) I decided they didn't get enough love so WHY NOT SHIP THEM. PLEASE SUPPORT! Rated T for LoL
1. Chapter 1

Few things to note:

1 I'm waiting for my friend to give me his next draft of Mech breakdown chapt 3, that's why I'm starting this first.

2 I'm laaaaaazzyyyyyyyy

3 I don't want to make him feel sad that his effort is wasted. Support him guys!

4 I'm kinda busy right now, CNY and all lots of work so I'll be updating less frequently. I'll leave it to my friend to get chpt 3 mech breakdown out. For now though, enjoy!

The scene is set in the icy region of Freljord. Noxian troops are invading, under the command of the Hand of Noxus, Darius, during their barbarian pacification campaign, against some Freljordian troops led by the Winter's Claw, Sejuani

"Down with the barbarians!"

"They are our people! You will treat them as such!"

"Oh really? I doubt they can even hold their own against us! That's why they called you!"

Darius smirked, holding his axe up.

_That bastard…_

"I'll show you. One on one. No dirty tricks, Noxian, or the world will know. Everyone's watching."

Placing his axe on his shoulder, still grinning, he laughed.

_That's it! I'll slice his head off!_

Charging up to him, I took my first shot on the back of my trusty boar, Bristle. He met my strike head on, axe meeting my bola.

_Argh! This guy is strong!_

"Ha ha ha!"

_Damn him!_

Suddenly, he put a burst of force onto his axe, pushing me back. Surprised, I took a second to get my bearings back. That was all he needed. Catching one of Bristle's legs on the back of his axe, he apprehended us, pulling us forward, and then swinging his axe in a circle. Barely dodging it, I attempted to pull back, but he struck Bristle on the eye.

_Argh! He got Bristle!_

I quickly dismounted, pushing Bristle back, and using my momentum to force Darius backwards by punching him on the chest. Throwing a roundhouse kick, he was pushed even further back. I then followed up by swinging my bola into his face. It froze a strand of his hair on touch, turning it white. Screaming in agony, he held his face and retreated.

That day, Freljord won.

Yet, I had an unhappy feeling. I felt so bad for causing harm.

_But he's a Noxian! He hurt Bristle!_

_He doesn't deserve this! No one does! Not even Doctor Mundo!_

_Would you have this feeling for another person?_

_Yes!_

_You're lying to yourself and you know it!_

_I am not!_

Tears streamed down my face, quickly freezing over in the icy atmosphere.

"We wait upon your leisure, Winter's Claw."

"Pardon me. Let's get moving."

The scene abruptly changes to the present. Darius is on Summoner's Rift, along with Sejuani, on the opposite team, both on top lane.

_Oh gosh… not him…_

"Well hello, nice to see you again, Winter's Claw!" He spat. A few strands of hair on his head were still white, and he was paler than before we fought.

"Nice to see you too…" I murmured, absentmindedly touching Bristle's scar. Surveying each other, we both could feel each other remembering the past battle, and trying to piece together how to properly defeat each other.

Out of a sudden, he flashed in front of me, and pulled Bristle's leg with the back of his axe again.

_This is like Déjà vu!_

His axe came crashing again. But this time, I was prepared. I threw my bola first, freezing him, preventing his axe from crashing against me, and then swinging my bola, to hit him in the face.

The announcer boomed overhead.

_An enemy has been slain!_

Life couldn't have been better.

Scene changes. It is after the match. Sejuani is walking down the hallway, Bristle having already been put into a stable.

"Winter's Claw!"

_Oh no… what does that freak want?!_

Turning around, I looked at him dryly.

"I know you're a Freljordian but isn't that a _bit _cold?" He smirked.

"What is it, Darius!"

"Hey! Don't get so mad! I just wanted to congratulate you on the match just now. You really brushed up since last time. "

Putting his hand out, he smiled at me.

I felt my cheeks flush.

"Thanks…"

I quickly shook his hand and then turned and walked off quickly.

"Let's meet again some time!" He called.

_Let's do that!_

I knew what I was feeling. But I wasn't about to admit to myself that.

Chapter End

So yeah! That was it. Hope you like it and continue to support! The reviews, follows and favorites are what keep me going! Love ya'll! If you like it, please share it! Thanks!

-Xadkarius

Beginner Writer


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'M BUSY WITH MECHANICAL BREAKDOWN RIGHT NOW SO I'LL BE UPDATING LESS FREQUENT.

Institute of War, Freljordian lobby, Sejuani's Room

_Why can't I get that guy out of my head?!_

_He's a mean_

_*Smart*_

_Ugly_

_*handsome*_

_Freak!_

_*Warrior!*_

"Argh!"

Shouting, I threw myself onto the floor.

_Why?!_

_He's smart, handsome and strong… and he is such a good warrior…_

_I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM._

_I'M NOT!_

I decided to go train instead of thinking.

Training campus

"Hey Sej!"

_OH GOSH WHY IS HE HERE?!_

"Err… you okay?"

"Oh, erm, yeah! I just, err, wasn't expecting to see you here!"

"Why? You know I'm a warrior as well. I thought you should as well as me that we need to train frequently."

"Oh erm…"

Suddenly I realized why it was odd.

"Hey! What're you doing in the Freljordian training campus?!"

"Ahahahah, you finally figured it out. Ah well, I'm here because I wanted to find you. Thought I could catch you here."

"Go away!"

_He's so mean!_

"Heh. Alright then. If you really don't want me here then I'll go."

My cheeks were flushed enough without him adding that.

Sejuani's room, later that night.

Staring at the ceiling, the one person I kept thinking about was him.

Earlier, I had just finished training. I tried to make myself tired enough that I wouldn't think about him, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. It seemed harder to NOT think about him.

_I am not in love. I am not in love._

_I. Am. NOT. IN. LOVE._

_I AM NOT IN LOVE DAMNIT!_

Sitting up, I threw a pillow at the floor.

"Argh!"

Next morning

Rubbing my eyes, I sighed. Morning again. And guess what? The first person on my mind was Darius.

_Gosh… why is it so hard to get him out of my head?!_

I quickly got changed sloppily and strolled out into the hall.

"Good morning!"

_OH NO. NOT HIM!_

"Oh, err, good morning!"

"Nice hair."

_Argh! He's already being a bastard this early in the morning?_

_But he's still surprisingly suave…_

"What is it to you?!"

"Heh."

_He's just trying to get on my nerves isn't he… and I fell right into his trap._

"You're so mean!"

I just ran off before he could notice my blush coming back.


	3. Chapter 3

Mess Hall, Institute of War, Sejuani

Dressed in a gray T-shirt and jeans, I looked more like a normal girl than a member of the League. However, the way I ate would already have alerted most to the fact that I was not any ordinary girl, as I was eating so ravenously that it was pretty obvious I was a tomboy at least.

"Sejuani!" Ashe hissed.

"What?!" I muttered.

"Can you be more feminine?"

"I'm a warrior, not a princess!"

"You're a warrior princess."

Sighing, I was about to argue some more, when Darius walked in. Not knowing what got into me, I quickly replied.

"Okay, you win. But I really have no idea how to eat like a girl."

"I told you a million times, you eat slowly and nibble, like this."

Ashe followed with a demonstration, picking up a piece of chicken wing skillfully with her fork and spoon and tearing a small piece of it off, followed by careful nibbles at the piece.

"BUT IT'S SO HARD!"

"Just try."

Using my fork, I fumbled with the chicken wing.

Suddenly, the fork slipped from my hand and the piece went flying onto my shirt.

"Sejuani…"

I quickly picked the piece up, anger simmering.

_Why did I even try?!_

But at the back of my mind, I knew.

_It's all because of _him, _isn't it?_

_No!_

_Yes it is!_

_Don't even think about it! It's not possible!_

_It is, just admit it._

_Never!_

_What is wrong with me to even entertain such thoughts?!_

Sighing, I cleaned up, before excusing myself.

"Sej!" Ashe called.

"What is it…"

"Don't worry. You'll get it eventually. At least you tried!" Ashe smiled.

"Thanks…"

My mood slightly lifted, I went back to my room and brooded.

Lunch, Mess Hall, Sejuani

"Good job!" Smiled Ashe.

I grinned. I finally managed to eat femininely, although I didn't think Darius was watching. It was still an accomplishment.

"Hey, did you annoy someone?"

"Err… why?"

"Someone's staring at you…"

I gasped.

"Is it Darius?"

"Yeeeeaaaahh."

"Is my hair alright?"

"What?"

I blushed slightly.

"Oh… It's fine." Ashe smirked.

"Meanie."

"But why a Noxian?" Ashe turned serious.

"I don't know!" I muttered.

It was the truth. I really didn't know.

What exactly was it about him that I couldn't find in other races?

What exactly was it about ME that made me make that decision?


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: In reply to anon, actually right now I don't regret it, as it helped :P**

**Additionally, in the first place I freak out over gay fanfics, and hardly anyone writes SLASH. So yeah. Hope that answered your query.**

**LISSANDRA'S ROOM**

"This really looks cool. Like literally, ice cool." Smirked Riven as she appreciated the ice sculpture in front of her, made by the Ice Witch, Lissandra. We had been invited as we stayed nearby. Contrary to popular belief, although there was a distinction between differing nations' halls, the champions were allowed to pick their rooms, although they had to put in a request to the nation they wished to be allotted a room in, and could be kicked out by votes of the nation's people.

**Author's random comment: What am I doing talking about Lissandra and Riven in a SEJ X DAR story?!**

I giggled. For once. Actually. Giggled.

Riven smirked.

"Is something wrong, Winter's Claw?"

I knew she was just trying to get on my nerves with that formal address, as that title resonated strength and masculinity, unlike my current state.

_However, I could still work around it. _I thought, a mischievous smile spreading on my face.

"None of your business!" I hissed, feigning anger.

We all laughed.

**Later that day**

"Hey Sej?"

"What is it?"

"Are you really serious about Darius?"

"Err…" I flushed uncontrollably at the thought of his smirk. That was proof enough.

"Come on, I'll give you a formal introduction." Smiled Riven.

"Thanks…"

**OUTSIDE DARIUS' ROOM**

"Hey Darius!"

"Oh hi-" Moaned Darius sleepily, in a cute white tee and jeans, but stopped mid-sentence as he saw me.

"Hi Darius…" I smiled shyly.

He looked like he was about to vomit.

"Be back in a moment!"

"That's weird. Never seen him do that." Riven said, as she stared at the closed door.

"I feel like I shouldn't be here…" I muttered as I backed off.

"Don't leave~!" Riven moaned.

"But-"

Just as I was about to make an excuse, Darius opened the door in a suit, somehow having combed his hair already.

_He looks amazing…_

I mentally slapped myself.

"Hey, sorry about that." He smiled.

_He is soooo suave…_

I mentally slapped myself again.

"Oh err… Hi!"

_Why did I say that?!_

"I meant, I'm Sejuani!"

_Why did I say _THAT?!

"I mean-"

"She's Sejuani. I'm sure you've met her before! Sejuani, this is Darius." Said Riven, smiling.

I mentally thanked Riven for helping me.

"Yeah. I've seen her before. What's going on?"

Riven nudged me.

"Err- oh yeah. I erm… I mean, can we go out for dinner tonight?"

"Sure. Where the place?"

"Err… how about "_Upon the hearth."_ ? It's an old style restaurant down the hall…" I suggested shyly, pointing.

"Sure! It's set then. 7 at "Upon the hearth" ."

And with that, Riven excused us.

"That was good." Smirked Riven.

"Meanie!" I said, scrunching up my face and playfully punching her.

Riven giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Upon the Hearth, 07 00**

"So erm… hi!"

"_ARGH! THAT WON'T WORK!" _I cried mentally.

Flustered, I used my handkerchief to wipe my sweat off.

"Hey!"

_Oh no! He's already here!_

_I shouldn't have been that arrogant and declined Riven's help!_

Sighing under my breath, I tried my best to calm down and quickly checked my look again. I was sporting two ponytails, with a blue dress. I quickly tidied my hair and smoothened my dress. Having no make-up, as I severely messed up and decided to just go without, I felt terribly uncomfortable.

"Calm down!" He smirked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

My cheeks immediately turned pink.

He laughed.

Pushing back my fringe, I quickly attempted to change the subject.

"So err… what should we eat?"

"Do you have any recommendations?" He asked, his grin still on his face.

I was unable to get that face out of my head.

Subtly shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I forced myself to reply, despite my heartbeat ringing in my ears.

"I think the roast chicken is good…" I stuttered.

He smirked and waved over one of the staff.

"How may I help you?"

I stared at her, shocked.

Darius burst out laughing.

"Nice to see you two!" Riven smirked.

She was in the standard waitress' costume, but instead of her normal hairdo, she had smoothened her hair backwards, allowing her hair to flow over her shoulders.

"Thought you might need some help." Whispered Riven into my ear.

Darius was still laughing.

"So what is it you two lovebirds want?" Smirked Riven.

Darius nodded at me and smiled.

"Err… the roast chicken… for two…"

Riven quickly noted it down.

"Anything else?"

"Err… n-nothing…"

"How about two drinks?" Darius said, smoothly.

"Sure!"

After noting it down, she looked up expectantly, one last time, then scurried off at Darius' nod.

I suddenly felt something on my hand.

_Go to the toilet. I'll be waiting!_

_-Riven_

"What is she thinking?" I wondered to myself.

I decided to take the stroll over. Excusing myself, I went over.

The first thing I saw was Riven, already changed back.

Riven giggled.

"What?" I hissed, slightly annoyed.

"Oh nothing, you just look so cute." Riven giggled.

My cheeks flushed.

"Anyways, you should try to calm yourself down. This might help." She said, handing me a small bottle.

"Breathe in a bit of it and you should feel better. Also, don't fantasize too much!" She smirked.

"Meanie!"

But before I could punch her, she had already left.

_Calm down… Calm down…_

_Don't fantasize. Okay. Got it._

With this, I walked back to my seat.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SCREW ALL THE OTHER STORIES, I'M GOING TO END IT ALL WITH CAMEOS OF ALL MY SHIPS IN THE NEXT STORY. THIS WILL BE A SPOILER ALERT FOR THE NEXT STORY. STORY NAME STILL IN THOUGHT.**

**BACK TO THE STORY.**

**RIVEN GOES BACK TO HER SEAT AT "UPON THE HEARTH"**

"You alright?" Darius asked, concerned at how long I took.

"I'm fine!" I smiled. My cheeks did redden slightly, but it was better than before.

Another young waitress then sent us our food and left.

"Let's tuck in then." He smiled.

**After the meal.**

"I never thought the Winter's Claw ate so ladylike." He smirked.

My cheeks flushed slightly.

_Okay Sej… think clearly… some good comeback…_

_ARGH SCREW IT I'M JUST GONNA BE HONEST._

"My sister taught me…" I said, biting my lip.

"I thought you hated her?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I… well I got over it…"

"Really."

"Yes really!"

"You really got over it."

"Okay okay! I got over it because I wanted to be more… ladylike!"

"And why would you do that?"

"Because…"

"Because of me?"

I blushed.

"Alright! Alright! I'll stop teasing."

I nodded and smiled slightly, unable to speak out of shame.

_I know it's the truth…_

Darius sighed, knowing I was still embarrassed, and decided to try to make me more comfortable. Holding my hand, he led me outside, into the countryside.

"Where are we going?" I asked, slightly worried. I could barely see anything.

"We're going somewhere." He said, somehow managing to show his grin in the darkness.

_Or maybe I'm hallucinating. I must be too tired._

Suddenly, we came to a hut on top of a small hill.

Turning around, he smiled.

"How do you like this place? Pretty romantic, eh?"

I could only stare in awe. It was so secluded, so far out. I wondered how he found the place in the first place. Additionally, the moon framed the hut, so it looked amazing.

Holding my hand, he kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed.

Continuing his romantic actions, he leaned in.

Just as he was about to kiss me, the moon suddenly darkened.

"What the-?!"

"Surprise. Human mating procedure in process. Sample required."

And with that, the giant void monster, later to be known as Vel'Koz, shot a beam between us.

"Back off Sej!" Darius shouted, as the walls behind us crumbled. As we ran out of the hut, I was worried sick about him.

_Why oh why?_

Just as I felt relieved he came out the other side, the beam arced across and I screamed in terror as he disintegrated in front of my eyes.

I ran into the cover of the trees and hugged one to support my weight. I felt like fainting.

Darius. Gone.

Just. Disappeared.

I didn't even get to kiss him.

Love him for all he's done.

His grin. His smirk. His laugh.

All gone.

Pulling my hand into a fist, I struggled to focus.

I knew that… that thing… was still after me.

I had to tell the institute.

I am going to survive.

Darius wouldn't have wanted me to just give it all up, not after what he's done.

Not ever again.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: AND WITH THAT, COMES THE CLOSURE TO MY STORY! HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT. MORE OF VEL KOZ COMING UP, AND ADDITIONAL SHIPPINGS TO COME! I'LL BE READING THE REVIEWS SO LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT WHAT SHIP YOU WANT AND I MIGHT JUST INCLUDE IT IN MY NEXT STORY! ADDITONALLY, YOU CAN INCLUDE ANY SPECIFIC REQUEST AS WELL! SO LEAVE A REVIEW NOW!**

**I hope I have improved since League of Scholars!**

**And of course, always tell me where I can improve. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**-Xadkarius**


End file.
